1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bag for containing a variety of particulate materials such as dog food, cat food, etc. More particularly, the invention relates to a resealable closure for a bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of bags have been previously designed for containing particulate materials such as dog food, cat food, etc. Normally, the bags for cat and dog food range in size from one pound bags to fifty pound bags. The conventional bags norrnally have a front wall member, a back wall member and opposite side wall members, with each of the wall members having upper and lower ends. Normally, the lower ends of the wall members are folded upwardly to form a flap which is sealed to either the back wall member or the front wall member to close the lower end of the bag. The upper end of the bag is also normally closed by folding the upper ends of the wall members downwardly to create a flap which is sealed to either the front wall member or the back wall member. When it is desired to pour the contents from the conventional bag, the upper flap is usually tom open, or a comer of the bag is ripped open, to enable a portion of the contents to be dispensed or poured therefrom. It is then difficult to reseal or reclose the bag after a portion of the contents has been poured therefrom.